


Worship Me

by withoutWIFI



Series: Demon Jesus Rin [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angel is a super spy bitches, But he sucks at it, Claims, Cult of Rin, Demon God Rin, Demon Oaths, Denial of Feelings, Die Satan Die!, M/M, Mates, Rare Pair, Rin Is Demon Jesus, Teacher Rin, Yukio is pissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutWIFI/pseuds/withoutWIFI
Summary: Demon Jesus Rin AUThat night Rin did get dragged down to Gehenna, and then he spent the next ten years of his life fighting to survive. During his time there he came to be secretly worshiped by the demons, before he finally came back to Assiah, and finds out only a few months have passed. Now back, he takes up a teaching position at True Cross and must make a demonic oath to avoid being sentenced by the Vatican. And somehow, Rin literally gets fucked over by the Paladin.





	1. By His Flames

**Author's Note:**

> The NSFW part will happen, but like I said slow burn. It'll happen around Chapter 10, I think. Also has anyone else read chapter 87? WTF is even going on anymore?! Also further in I'll change the title. Worship Me is more of a place holder. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Rin did get dragged down to Gehenna, and then he spent the next ten years of his life fighting to survive. During his time there he came to be secretly worshiped by the demons, before he finally came back to Assiah, and finds out only a few months have passed. Now back, he takes up a teaching position at True Cross and must make a demonic oath to avoid being sentenced by the Vatican. And somehow, Rin literally gets fucked over by the Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW part will happen, but like I said slow burn. It'll happen around Chapter 10, I think. Also has anyone else read chapter 87? WTF is even going on anymore?! Also further in I'll change the title. Worship Me is more of a place holder. Enjoy!

Rin could feel a pair of eyes boring into him, as he made his way down the crowded Gehenna streets. This was one of the many things he had grown use to, as well as the sights and sounds, since being dragged down to Gehenna, for his father didn't trust him not to run back to Assiah. So Satan had the young demon's older brothers constantly following Rin. The only question was which of his big brothers was it this time?

The now familiar and comfortable stench of sulfur permeated the air, as Rin put a pause to his journey to view some of the wares that the local demons had for sale and for trade. He found a few items of interest that he promptly purchased, before he stepped back into the crowd. A glance over his shoulder revealed his shadow was only Astaroth, the Demon King of Rot.

Rin causally ducked back down, and began to weave his way through the crowds, before he slipped into the nearby church, as his brother completely lost sight of him because not a single one of his brothers loyal to his father, Satan, would ever think to find him here. Gehenna worshiped Satan as their God, and the Eight Hell Kings, the Ba'al, were treated as lesser gods but still heavily worshiped Gods. As it was Rin was only permitted to be worshiped in his father's church for fear that the separate worship of Rin would gain the youngest of the son's of Satan would gain Rin allies that might help him back to Assiah, as well as the fact that they both had the Blue Flames.

This particular church however belonged to Samael, but was lent out to Rin's cult once a week for exactly one hour. This was now that hour.

Rin let his flames wash over him, transforming his blue and black yukata into a blue and black montsuki. Samael promptly appeared beside the young demon prince.

"Everything has been prepared, Baby Brother." The clown informed him. "Don't forget your promise to me. Helping you with this plan of yours has been enormously difficult to keep Father unaware of." The way the Demon King looked at Rin was unnerving for a lack of better words.

Rin gave a nod, "I know how demonic oaths work, nii-san. You of all people should know that, even if I had a choice, I'd still make good on my half of our deal."

His elder brother gave a knowing smile, before he walked Rin to the throne and turned to the congregation to speak, "For these past ten years, the youngest of the God's has walked among us. For the past ten years our God Prince has been nothing more than a rebellious prisoner to the Greatest of us God's! Father would have him stay in Gehenna in such a way that our Rin's mind was wrapped in such ways that he would no longer be our hopes and salvation.

For ten years we have learned he teachings of our Young God. He has imparted his lessons of love and kindness, as well as the many miracles he has preformed.

The humans found their Messiah in their Jesus, the son of their God, and we to have found our own Messiah in the son of our God!

Now our Messiah must return to Assiah to finally not only put a stop to the war on Gehenna, but to overthrow the Greatest of our God's! Lord Satan himself!!

To your Blue Salvation you have sworn your oaths for only by his flames shall we be saved!!"

The congregation chorused back, "By his flames."

Rin could feel their power amplifying his own, through their worship. He looked upon those gathered and gave his followers a serine smile, "By my flames." And with that it was time.

Rin rose from his throne and produced the ornate blue and black danger, he had bought on his way, "For ten years I have walked among you and talked among you. Together we have shared meals. Now it is time for you to continue my work here and teach those same kindnesses to our friends and neighbors.

Now for a time I must return to Assiah for a time, but fear not I shall come back for this one hour every week. You will not truly be without me.

For only by my flames, shall you be saved."

"By your flames." The crowd chanted, as Rin used the danger to split open the flesh of his palm, causing it to bleed profusely. Once enough blood had spilled onto the floor, Rin declared to his worshipers, "Spread my flames!!"

Once Gehenna's Gate had been opened, Rin fell forward straight through it. Once on the other side he found himself in an office, which he could only assume was his brother's. Moments later said clown brother walked through the door to the office.

"Are you ready to start making good on your half of our little oath? Little brother?" The Demon King of Time and Space asked in a sing song voice. "I'm making good on my half."

Rin turned away from his brother with a sigh, to gaze out of the massive window, "Samael-nii, you better have that uniform thrown out. I'll join your True Cross, but I won't wear the uniform of an Exorcist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will be posting the next chapter soon. I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible. Also considering what the latest is going on with the manga, this is not going to be very cannon. Well it will be almost cannon up to a certain point, but I don't think I'll be able to manage it the further in. Cause I don't even know what's going on anymore. But lol at the inn! Am I right? I thought Yukio was gonna strangle that old woman!


	2. Name And Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classroom stuff, as well as some explaining. Oh and no one told Yukio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Rin's agreement with Mephisto is that he'll be one of the cram school teachers, as well as an exorcist. Of course it'll be a few chapters before he goes on any missions. For now the next few chapters will be set up. Do keep in mind that since Rin has been in Gehenna, he won't be totally true the cannon Rin. One cannon Rin is 15. Two this Rin spent 10 years in Gehenna and has a cult the worships him.

"And that concludes today's demon pharmaceuticals class for the day. However that doesn't mean classes are dismissed for today. Headmaster Pheles has found a replacement teacher for the Demonology class, which had been canceled two years ago. So the class is being reinstated." There was a groan from Shima, but Yukio plowed on, "You will treat this teacher with the same respect you treat your other teacher and make them feel welcomed."

There was a knock at the door, before in walked a man, that bared close resemblance to Yukio, wearing a black and blue yukata, "Rather than trying to keep which Okumura-Sensei you are talking about, you may call me Rin-Sensei."

Yukio stared at Rin in disbelief, "Rin! You're alive?!"

"It was only a little trip to Gehenna, Little Brother." Rin said in a teasing tone, filled with softness.

Shima shouted, "You've been to Gehenna!? How are you- How did you? No wonder Okumura-Sensei thought you were dead!"

Yukio took a closer look at his twin brother, suddenly realizing something was very different, aside from how his older twin was dressed. "I thought I was the taller twin... How did you grow so much in just a few months? You look so much older now..."

"Are you calling me old?" Rin gasped with mock hurt, before he laughed and then turned grimly serious, "Actually, this brings me to our first unit. How Assiah and Gehenna differ. As my younger brother pointed with in a few months I have grown almost a full head taller than him. From his time frame I seem to have aged a decade. Any theories?"

Suguro raised his hand. "Yes, you state your name and theory."

"Suguro Ryūji. Obviously time flows differently. It must be slower in Assiah- DID YOU SAY TEN YEARS?!"

A heavy silence descended over the class, before Rin finally spoke, "Yes, I spent the the last ten years of my life in Gehenna, which makes me perhaps one of the most qualified to teach this course, there will ever be. Now Okumura-Sensei, you should go teach your next class, after classes are over we will talk more."

Yukio nodded and walked out.

"Now I'd like to fully introduce myself. I am Okumura Rin, and if it were not for my little trip to Gehenna, I would most likely be one of your peers instead of your teacher. I was 15, when I was dragged away from Assiah. Now I am 25. I am Okumura-Sensei's way older twin. Oh, and I'm not human!"

A hand raised.

"Name and question."

"Miwa Konekomaru. What do you mean by not human?" There was a slight quiver in his voice, as the young boy asked.

Rin looked at the boy for a moment, before filling his voice with a light hearted tone that could only inspire warmth and good feelings, "I'm a demon! I thought that much was obvious? However Yukio is completely human."

"How else could he have survived in Gehenna for ten years, dumb ass." Snarked a female voice.

"Name and question!" Rin declared pointing at her.

"Kamiki Izumo.; How is it that you're a demon, but Okumura-Sensei is human. You're twins. You have the same blood."

Rin gave a small nod, "My father is a very powerful demon and my mother was a human. Yukio was very weak in the womb, so I ended up begin the only one to inherit my father's powers. While I was in Gehenna I fully awakened as a demon."

Finally the pink haired youth raised his hand, rather than shouting out his question, however he skipped waiting for Rin to call on his raised hand. "Shima Renzou. Would you say demon ladies are hot as Hell?"

"Sorry can't say. I was to busy checking out the guys." Rin shot back playfully. "Anymore questions?" When no more hands were raised, Rin turned to the academics. "Alright time for a pretest. I need to know what I should be covering!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the positive response I have gotten from this story, and all of the kind comments. I am open to hearing what you guys think. Let me know if anything rubs the wrong way.


	3. Do Not Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Yukio have a conversation after class gets out, and things don't go quite the way either of them expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is going to be slightly OOC in this chapter. He did come to Assiah for more than one reason. One being to return to his home and family, yes. However, that was not his only reason. As was mentioned in chapter 1 Rin wishes to overthrow Satan and end the war between Assiah and Gehenna, and to do that he had to come to Assiah.

Finally the end of the class period had arrived. The tests were handed back in; Shima having given up and handed his in blank.

Rin said his farewells to his class, as Yukio walked back into the room. "Don't forget that the answers to your homework can be found in chapter 24" Rin called out, as the students groaned and filled out of the room.

Yukio looked at his brother in shock, "You assigned homework? And on the first day?" Rin gave a nod. "But why? You're you."

"I spent ten years learning about demons first hand, with no prior knowledge. They have the luxury to receive that knowledge before they are faced with that kind of life and death situation. If they can't handle a little homework, then they will die in the field, before they even have a chance at a life." Rin stated solemnly. "It is our job to prepare them to face such dangers in such a way that they will not only finish their missions successfully but also make it to an old age as well." Rin finished straightening his things up, before packing them into his bag. "I assume that there are things other than homework that you wish to speak with me about. Right?"

"Ten years? How could you even keep track of time there? How did you live that long? Why didn't you try to come back sooner?" Yukio sounded almost hurt, by the idea that Rin had chosen to stay away for that long.

Rin looked at his twin with a resigned expression, before sighing, "They have their own way of keeping time there, and their own holidays. It was easy to keep track." A pause. "Once I had trained up, survival was easy as well, and trust me I did want to come home, but Father made it very difficult for me to do so. Plus I had duties to take care of, some of which I still have to take care of." One look at Yukio showed Yukio's shock and anger, but most notable was his fear and distrust. "Yukio, not all demons are evil. My followers for one-"

"YOUR FOLLOWERS!?!" Yukio spat out in anger, looking like pure aggression. "RIN!! Do You Hear Yourself!? Demons are evil! Why would you fraternize with them?!"

Rin gave a sigh, that reminded them of Father Fujimoto's own, "Do not try to lecture me on something I know more about than you could possibly ever hope to know. Like I said earlier, I spent the last ten years in Gehenna. Out of the whole of The Order, I am the best qualified to say that not all demons are evil. As for my followers, they will not harm Assiah, and without them I would never have made it back to Assiah." A pause. "What happened to Dad, when I got dragged down to Gehenna..."

"He died. Because of you. Because he was trying to keep you safe. Like he always was." Yukio spat out hatefully, before he pulled a gun on Rin.

Rin's eyes flickered with hurt, before they turned cold. "Really Yukio-kun? I've spared with the Ba'al to pass the time. Do you actually believe a few holy bullets could do any damage to me? I thought you were suppose to be the the smart twin."

Yukio pulled the trigger.

Silence descended upon the room, as blood seeped from the bullet hole in Rin's forehead.

Rin blinked once, and then he reached up and began to dig his fingers into the wound.

Moments later the door flung open revealing the student in the grey hoodie, from class, "Moley Four Eyes! I heard a gunshot-" She went dead silent at the sight of Rin picking the bullet out of his face. "What kind of demon is your brother?" She was sure that Yukio had shouted out her name in shock, but next thing she or Yukio knew the room began to distort and the lights began to flicker between normal and a ominous blue. Washing the room in a blue light repetitively.

Shura and Yukio feel to their knees, as an unseen force began to crush their souls. "I am their GOD!! A GOD YUKIO!!!!" Rin declared in a distorted double voice, "And I am going to end this stupid war! I'll save everyone!!" Suddenly the room, their souls, and even Rin's voice were all back to normal. "And if anyone gets in my way, I will burn their souls straight out of existence."

As the last few flickers of blue flame subsided, Yukio stared at his twin brother in horror, as the reality of how much his twin had changed finally set in. Rin claimed to be a god. Not like a god or just seen as a god by his followers. No, Rin saw himself as one of the divine. This wasn't the same trouble making, kind hearted Rin he had grown up knowing. No, Yukio had lost his brother to Gehenna because the Rin he had known would never had made such a claim.

But then again, this Rin was the future God King of Gehenna.

This Rin was a demon through and through.

As soon as Rin had left the room, Yukio found his voice, "We- We are all doomed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part at the end is mostly just Yukio's thoughts. His brother came back from Gehenna and isn't 100% the way he was before he left, so Yukio is having issues with that. It's only been a few months for Yukio, but its been ten years for Rin.


	4. My Honesty Provides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin teaches a lesson and deals with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to help build the plot.

For the next few days Rin saw nothing of his brother or the female exorcist. Occasionally Rin would begin to feel guilty about it, but then he would remind himself that Yukio had been the one to make the first move, and that if somehow God forbid Yukio got in the way of his plans, he would need to be able to make good on his threat. But that didn't change that Rin cared for his youngest brother.

When Rin waltzed into the classroom today, he quickly realized that Yukio had yet to evacuate himself from the room.

"Make sure to read chapters 15 through 17 tonight." Yukio droned at his class, "I'll be having a quiz on them tomorrow."

"You know they have homework in their other classes right, Yukio-kun?" Rin teased, before catching himself and turning cold, "Now scram Moley Four Eyes. I have a class to teach." Yukio paled quite considerably, before he scooped up his things in a hurry from the desk and rushed out. Rin faintly smirked at his retreating figure, and then turned towards his class, "Final chapter for this unit is demonic relationships vs human relationships..." Rin noticed Suguro's raised hand. "Yes, Suguro-kun?"

"Okumura-Sensei seemed frightened by you?" The Myodo teen asked uncertainly, "Did something happen?"

There was a moments pause before the teacher replied, "Tell me, what would happen if you shoot a high level demon in the face VS when you do the same thing to a human?"

"Well, the human would die..." The brunet and blond responded after a moments hesitation. "As for the demon... It would depend, not just on the demon, but on the bullet as well. Granted I think it would mostly just piss the demon off."

"Did Okumura-Sensei shoot you in the face, Rin-Sensei?" Shima asked nervously.

Rin looked thoughtful, before he spoke allowing his guilt into his voice, "Most unfortunately, my younger brother doesn't trust me. So yes, granted I don't know why he would think I'd still be the human 15 year old he knew me as. It's been 10 years for me. Now I'm a 25 year old demon. He has become somewhat stupid."

The classroom had a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Bon finally spoke, "Just how powerful are you? Why are you being so honest with us?"

Rin sighed giving the class a war weary gaze that spoke honestly of the many horrors he had borne witness to over the years. "Because I'm your teacher, and I would like to see the end to the war between humans and demons within the century. I'd prefer to see that happen tomorrow, but we should be realistic. That won't happen because the end goal is defeating Satan once and for all, and that won't be happening within the next decade even.

So my honesty provides you with even more resources to help and aid you in that endeavor. As for how powerful I am... You could easily say I am one of the most powerful demons in the whole of Gehenna. I am easily on par with the Ba'al."

"Daaamn!!" Shima whistled, clearly impressed.

"In other news! I have finished grading your pretests from the other day! Keep in mind, unless you scored an 80% or better on the test, it will not effect your grades!" Rin said slipping back into his cheerful mask. "As it is no one scored better than a 48%, but considering that I put everything I am authorized to teach you about Demonology on there, that's pretty damn good!"

The high achievers, aka everyone but Shima, went from dejected to somewhat pleased, while Shima whined, "What! That's why it took so long?!"

"You didn't even answer any of the questions though." Rin shot back, "But yes. That test had everything I'm allowed to teach you in it. Granted every Friday I plan to share with you, what they don't want me to teach you about. That way you will get the fullness of what I have to offer you as a teacher."

From there Rin was able to redirect back to his lesson.

"Now open your books to chapter 5. Today we will be learning about mates, and no Shima demons can have sex without mating. No that doesn't mean you should go try to sleep with one."

Shima lowered his hand.

"Now can anyone tell me what a mate is?" Rin asked as he scrawled the word across the chalkboard.

Izumo raised her hand, "One of two organisms that have paired off for the purpose of producing young."

"Very good!" Rin replied, "Now with demons it does somewhat differ. Demonic mates are to put it simply a married couple, however once mated that's it. There is no such thing as divorce in Gehenna."

With that Rin made a dash and wrote marriage, before he continuing, "When Demons become mates they become excessively protective of the other, as well as gaining the ability to feel and know what the other one thinks and feels. They will always know where the other is. They become two halves of the same coin.

How sex and mating differ is simple. Sex is just sex, meanwhile mating requires that the two mark each other with a bite. Sometimes a particularly desperate demon will bite an uninterested party during sex, but as long as the other doesn't bite back, nothing will come of it."

For the remainder of the class period Rin answered any and all questions that his students had. Once they left, Rin gathered his things up, he went to Mephisto's office.

"You wanted to see me, after I finished with with class, Nii-San?"

"Yes, sit down." The headmaster replied

Rin sat down.

"It seems we might have a problem on our hands." The headmaster stated in his usually flippant voice, however it was laced with a grave sense of seriousness.

"What type of problem? How does it effect our plans?"

"As it turns out the Vatican doesn't trust me-"

"Who could blame them." Rin interrupted, "You're my greatest allies and even I don't trust you beyond our oath if even that."

Mephisto gave the demon prince an annoyed look, "And as it turns out one of your students was their spy. She has reported to the Vacation that she has found evidence of the Son of Satan here at True Cross Academy. Any idea how that happened?"

Rin gave him and exasperated sigh, "Yukio shot me in the face! I had to put him and his little girlfriend in their places!"

"But still little brother" The clown sighed, "This means we have to figure out a way to keep the Vatican from taking any real action. Do you have any plans on how to do that?"

Rin shrugged, "I'll either give them a sermon or go all vengeful god on them. Either way should work perfectly fine." Mephisto looked somewhat bothered by what Rin had said, but he choose not to comment on it.

The elder demon instead gave his brother an annoyed look, before he changed topic, "Are you settling in alright? Making any friends? Find any good recruits for your fight against father?"

"I'm sure with the proper training and guidance your current batch of Exwires should be rather promising, but its too soon to tell." Rin paused for a moment, "You know if I never had been dragged down to Gehenna, they would have been my friends instead of my pawns and students."

The clown just gave a chuckle, "Very true young one, but for now you need to worry about the Vatican. There is only so much that I can do to protect you from them."

Rin gave a nod, before he got up and made to leave.

"Oh, and Rin?" Rin glanced back, "Do be careful. I'd hate for your plans to go sideways on us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with more classroom stuff. I swear we won't be spending the whole fic in a class room. Rin is about to fuck up, soon the Vatican will take action, and next thing you know. The classroom will be a distant memory. And yes in the end Rin will defeat Satan. Also I made a typo, but I caught it before posting. Just thought I'd mention it because "End goal is we defeat Stan once and for all." is just funny. Like Rin really? You plan on beating up an old guy who lives in a Mystery Shack and cons tourists out of their money?


	5. Observe And Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grigori have assigned the Paladin a top secret mission. The mission ends up going sideways on Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Angel's POV. Also now the shipping of the rare pair begins. This is the whole reason this story exists. Angel/Rin because I don't already ship Rin with enough people.

There were many things in the whole of Assiah that Angel found himself not only inclined to question but required to question. He often avoided doing so with his orders because surely the Vatican and the Grigori knew best, however his current orders were on of those many things he had to question.

"You mean to say that you only want for me to observe the Son of Satan, and then report my findings? Not to apprehend and rid Assiah of him?" The Paladin couldn't help the doubt that entered his voice, but the orders didn't make sense. The Son of Satan was in Assiah and logic would say he should exorcise the threat.

"Yes, those are your orders." Stated the Grigori member standing in the center of the trio. "Do you doubt our judgment, Paladin Angel?" The edge in the old man's voice almost frightened the blond man. They could declare him a traitor and have him executed if they so pleased and no one would stop or question them for it.

"I-No." The blond sighed resigning himself to only internal and unvoiced doubts, before he was finally dismissed. At that point he walked out of the room, and when the doors had closed behind him, he glared at the male next to him and growled, "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Lightning giggled back.

"You were going to, and I don't want to hear it."

"Ooookay~ I mean I was probably gonna say something plot relevant but..." The somewhat, who are we kidding very, smelly arch knight teased. "But they do have a point. We have to know what we're dealing with. The kid spent ten years in Gehenna, and since his return demonic activity in Assiah has skyrocketed."

Angel gave a nod, "You think there is a connection?"

"No, it's a total coincidence." Lightning joked with a small laugh, "I was joking, don't look so sour. There is defiantly a connection. You should try to figure that out while you're at it."

"Yeah, yeah." Angel said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I got it." And with that the man walked off to go home, and pack for his stay in Japan for what would be the duration of his investigation.

"You know if that stupid uniform of yours is all you pack, then you are gonna stick out like a sore thumb." The straw hat wearing man pointed out, poking fun.

Angel grumbled an illegible insult under his breath, as he removed a few of his all white uniforms from his suitcase in exchange for "civilian clothes".

"Better?" He snarked back.

Lightning just smiled.

A short while later the Paladin was unpacking in his temporary Japan quarters. This modest apartment was what he would call home base until he finally received real orders. For now he was to stalk the demon.

Only five minutes, FIVE MINUTES, into observing the Demon Prince of Gehenna, the raven haired male made eye contact with the Paladin. His mark's vibrant blue eyes slowly drifted down towards Angel's boots, before they made their way back up to Angel's own. Then he smiled.

Angel felt his brain suddenly short circuit.

The demon male, who have very obviously just checked the tall blond out, strode towards him, passing between people in the crowd like an alluring phantom. Once he was standing mere inches away from the Exorcist gazing up at him, he spoke with a voice that was as smooth as satin sheets, "Hey there." And with that heat rose to the Paladin's cheeks, turning them a soft pink. "Come with me."

As the raven haired man stepped away and began to make his way down the street, Angel found himself eagerly following him, reasoning that it was only because this was the most convenient way to observe this beautiful creature. Not that he thought that Rin was beautiful. Oh course he, the Paladin, would never find such a demon beautiful. Nope, not him. Not Angel.

"I'm Rin. What's your name, Mr Handsome."

Angel was surprised by how informal the demon was being, but found himself replying in kind, "Angel... Where are we going?"

Rin smiled, in a way that the Paladin could only describe as warm hearted and kind, "You're treating me to sukiyaki of course!"

"Of course." Angel repeated entranced by the smaller male. Not minding one bit Rin's forwardness. It made it easier to observe him, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

The young man- Demon, Angel reminded himself- chatted absent mindedly, as they strolled down the street. Angel simply smiling and laughing in response to everything that Rin had to say. Even though this was a mission, Angel couldn't recall a time where he had felt this carefree and light hearted.

Once they had arrived at the restaurant, and Rin had placed their order for sukiyaki, Rin finally asked, "So what brings you to Japan? You seem like you're a foreigner."

Angel froze up for a moment, wondering if the man was onto him, but then he finally processed the second part of what the young demon prince had said and relaxed. "Oh, just business."

"What kind of business?" Rin asked, after their sukiyaki had been served. He took a few bites and then added, "What type of company do you work for?"

Angel finished his his current bite of food, thoughtfully. "I'm here on an intelligence assignment, for a international security corporation, you could say. What do you do for work?"

"I'm a teacher at True Cross Academy. I teach a class on demonology." Rin answered promptly.

"You seem kind of young for a teacher." Angel teased.

"I'm twenty-five, but if you think that's young you should meet my youngest brother Yukio! He's only 15 and he teaches a pharmaceuticals class there..." Rin's voice faltered towards the end and a regretful look passed over his face, only to be covered up by a goofy smile.

Angel thought better than to comment on it. He had already been briefed on what had transpired between the two brothers, and he knew that Rin wouldn't want to talk with him about that so soon. As it was the two of them would continue in this manor over the next week or so. Hanging out and sharing meals. Not going on dates, Angel would repetitively assure himself. During which the Paladin would continue to tell himself he had only chosen this option of observing the male-Demon-due to the effectiveness of it. It had nothing to due with the warm feelings that he felt whenever he thought of or was around the young male.

He was going to observe and report. It had nothing to due with wanting to be near the demon. Nothing. Or at least that's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Angel won't be turning in his report anytime soon. I haven't posted these last few days because I got sick, then I got writers block, and then didn't have time. Anywho I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I felt like this would be a nice break from the classroom stuff. lol Angel is sooooo in denial. Also does anyone else think that Lightning might be smoking weed? He seems like he might be. Either that or he acts like that just to make people underestimate him? IDK. I have to be up early so I'm gonna post and go to bed.


	6. Fear or Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We backtrack a few days in the timeline now. Rin returns to Gehenna for Demon Church and finds a small change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rin will be somewhat OOC in this chapter. Also we see some of Rin's plans revealed. Oh and Amaimon enters the picture as well. Also Yukio is feeling bad about what he did to Rin, but he's too Yukio to do anything about it.

A few days after Angel and Rin had met, it was once again Saturday, the day that Rin had promised to return to Gehenna for worship. Rin supposed that a lot had transpired in only those seven days. The drama between him and his younger brother, Yukio. Meeting that handsome stranger, Angel. And the lessons he had been teaching his students at the cram school, but as it was Rin still had to go back, if only for an hour. He had promised his followers that he would...

Only problem?

Yukio was finally talking to him. About what you might ask? Oh nothing all that big, just the fact that Rin had sliced his palm open and now there was a sizable puddle of his blood on the floor. A totally average and mundane subject. Am I right? Of course, Yukio hadn't meant to encounter Rin, seeing as he was still trying to avoid his twin. He had only meant to find the notes he had been making for an upcoming lesson on demonic pollen and the remedies the Exwires should use in the event of them or their familiars being affected by them. Actually he was sure he had left the behind the other day, when Rin had revealed to the students what he had done. They didn't seem quite as warm with him after learning about it. Of course who would when they knew you had shot your own brother, even if he was a demon.

But his missing lesson plan none the less had been what had brought him to the Cram School on a Saturday afternoon.

"I can explain." Rin stated as calmly as he could manage.

It seemed he still didn't trust Yukio, as well as still feeling guilty about his part in that same event.

Yukio was quiet for a moment, and when Rin gave no explanation, he demanded in an even tone, "Okay. Rin, explain."

A smile spread across Rin's face. "I can, buuuuut I won't!" Said Demon Prince answered, "So you should leave." The response only reminding Yukio of all the reasons he had pulled the trigger. The reply had simply been too demonic for Yukio's comfort levels.

"Damn it, Rin! I'm your brother!" Yukio raised his voice, allowing some of his frustration to be heard, letting it vent, so he wouldn't reach for his gun again. So he wouldn't shoot his brother this time. "I think I deserve an explanation, when I find you mysteriously bleeding in a classroom!!"

"I think you gave up your right to call me your brother, when you shot me." Rin responded in an ice cold voice, filled with both anger as well as agony. "I am not the Rin from ten years ago! I grew up, Yukio! Now leave me alone! I have personal matters to attend to!!"

The spectacle wearing teen gazed at the adult male, he had once known as his brother, sorrowfully, before he whispered, "Rin... I am so sorry..." Then he rushed from the room, filled with a guilt that hadn't been there, when he had done so the other day. The other day he had left the room filled with fear, this time he left filled with only pain and a guilt the threatened to consume him whole. Shame, pain, and guilt had been the only things to force the fifteen year old away from his brother, when he should be in there apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

After all he had not only shot his brother... He had turned him into the Vatican and they would certainly have him executed. Yukio had insured the death of the only family he had left.

Once Yukio had left the room, Rin sighed heavily and opened Gehenna's Gate, and then he stepped through to find himself standing in the entryway of the Church of Time and Space. Samael was standing nearby, only a few feet away.

"So small change of plans. There will be no worship today. Amaimon wishes to brawl with you again. If you win, he will have his follows devote an hour to worshiping you once a week, like mine do." The Clown informed. Rin frowned at this.

"And if I loose?" Rin demanded now full of unease. "What happens then?"

"Nothing, he'll just keep trying to find a worthy opponent." Mephisto answered, "Not that you will. You've grown to powerful for that." Rin thought about this for a few moments before finally nodding. Actually considering everything he knew about Amaimon, this made a lot of sense, that and his elder brother was right. Another thing Rin considered about this had been, he knew when he was worshiped, it amplified his power, causing him to become as the demon exorcist had put it, more powerful. Power which he got to keep.

And if he gained worshipers from all eight of the Ba'al... He would gain political sway as well. Pretty much a win win for the self declared god. So Rin and his followers allowed themselves to be lead by Mephisto to where Amaimon waited, void of expressions as usual. It only took ten or so minutes for everyone to get situated for the fight.

Rin and Amaimon stood approximately five feet from each other, as Mephisto spoke from his floating lounge chair, "Okay! Now remember no powers, minions, and or weapons! Just a good clean brawl! If Rin wins Amaimon has promised that the Church of the Earth King, will devote time to worshiping the Blue Messiah like we do. If Rin looses then nothing happens. Do either of you wish to add anything? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"An hour everyday." Rin suddenly blurted out. "Amaimon, you and your followers will devote one hour of worship to me one hour everyday." Amaimon nodded and added his own two cents, "Only if you let me fight with you every once in awhile. You do know how bored I get."

Rin nodded, and the two demons shook on it. Rin smiled to himself as he felt a key locking into place, as the demon oath took hold. He had omitted the words "If I Win" so even if he somehow lost, the increase in his power would be assured. Putting all the closer to the conquest of Gehenna. Mephisto seemed to have noticed this as well because he now look somewhat perplexed, most likely worried what this meant about the demonic oath Rin had made with him. Wondering if somewhere in the wording, Rin had played him for a fool.

"See now why you worship your Blue Messiah!" Rin declared, lunging at his opponent, signaling the start of the fight. For the next half hour the two demons were locked in a battle of fist full of claws and blood. In the end Rin was the one to prove victorious, having grabbed the pointed portion of his brother's hair and used it as leverage to jerk Amaimon to the ground, before bringing his claws to rest on the soft flesh of the green haired Demon King's belly. The threat to gore him unspoken but heard.

Right as the other Hell King was about to announce Rin the victor, Rin pressed the tips of his talons into the flesh drawing blood, and at that moment something withing Amaimon shifted. Everyone could feel the shift within the Earth King, and an uneasy silence filled the crowd. It was at that moment Rin yanked the demon up and promptly sank his fangs into the crook of Amaimon's neck, blue flames erupting everywhere, then slammed him back down and got up.

Rin took the moment to enjoy the shocked look on the normally expressionless face, once what he had done sunk in.

"You and your kingdom answer to me now, Brother." Rin informed, before he commanded, "Now get up and go clean yourself off." The moment the words had left his mouth, Amaimon jolted to his feet to do so, slowly returning his face back to being blank once more.

Mephisto could hardly contain his horror, as he transported himself and Rin back to his office in Assiah.

"Why would you do something like that, Rin!" If it was fear or fury in his brother's voice, Rin could not tell. "That was in no way necessary!!" Rin took a brief moment to study his favorite brother, before responding, having decided it to be both, "Does it frighten you to know that the Ba'al are not safe from what I've done? Are you angry to know I have made plans independent from our deal?"

When Mephisto did not respond, Rin had his answers, so he left. He had a date to get ready for after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be able to guess at some of the demon dynamics that I am introducing into this fic, but if you can't don't worry. I will explain it all in later chapters. Just know that Rin has done something that most demons thought impossible to do to members of the royal family.


	7. In Love or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Angel go on a date. Also Lightning has found his way into our lovely little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still doing this right? Also the NSFW stuff will be happening in either chapter 9 or 10. I've been busy lately, so I haven't had a chance to update recently. But I did finish writing 8, and I've started 9!

Angel was currently dealing with an unwelcome guest. That guest, who had broken in, was none other than his best friend Lewin Light. AKA Lightning.

"So it's been what? Almost a week." Asked said pest, "And you haven't even started your report to the Vatican? You haven't even checked in once."

Angel shrugged on the jacket Rin had convinced him to buy (Because it looked good on him according to that cheeky little bastard.) before he replied dryly, "The mission is top secret. If someone were to break in and go through my stuff, like you did, I can't have them finding notes about the Son of Satan being alive and well. It would cause a panic."

Lewin looked at the blond with an unconvinced expression, "So when do you plan on writing up your report? I'm sure you have enough intel on Okumura Rin by now."

"I have some where to be, Light." Angel replied hastily, "I'm sure you have a job to go do as well. So you should go do it."

"So who is she?"

Angel dropped his wallet, taken off guard by the unexpected question, before he picked it back up and slipped it into his back pocket. "I don't even have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"You've meet someone." Light giggled, "I can tell by the look in your eyes! You're going on a date! Aren’t yah?!"

Angel flushed bright red, "There is no girl! I have no idea what you're going on about! Now I have to go! You better be gone by the time I get back!"

"So they're a guy, huh?" The American replied with a smile. "Can't say I thought that you swung that way."

"I- GET OUT!!!!" Angel snapped, before he abruptly fled his apartment. He was going on the date with Rin because of the mission! Not because he was in love or something!

Once more his thoughts drifted to Rin causing a tiny smile to creep onto his face. The male was rather attractive and one of the kindest people he had ever met. Plus, His cooking was to die for, and the demon had a way of being just so wonderful to be around. Angel was sure Rin could make anyone love-LIKE-him.

His cheeks flushed, as he realized he was having soft thoughts again about his mark. He was about to mentally scold himself for it, when he spotted his date The twenty-five year old was sitting at the bar reading a manga. For a moment he seemed like a kid, and it occurred to the blond that he had only been a kid, when he was trapped in Gehenna.

His heart suddenly clenched in a sad yet affectionate way that he hadn’t know it could because a child had been to Hell and back, quite literally. Angel gazed tenderly at the man he had been spending so much time with.

Rin glanced up from his manga and smiled at him, with a look so pure Angel felt his heart ache tenderly, and the next thing he knew he had made his way over and pulled the smaller male to him, and they were kissing. The way Rin yielded to his touch was far more intoxicating to Angel, then the alcohol they were about to drink.

Once the kiss had ended, Rin looked at Angel nervously, "There's something you should know about me…" A moments pause, and Angel felt something soft brushed against his cheek. He glanced over in time to see the soft fluffy black tail, as it retreated into Rin's yukata. "I-I'm a demon." Rin looked to the ground looking nervous about how Angel would respond.

"I don't care." And he pressed his lips to Rin's once more, "You're mine."

Rin was blushing bright red once the Paladin was through kissing him senseless. "Wow. You certainly know how to kiss." After that the two had a few drinks, as they talked. Rin elaborating on his time in Gehenna, as well as his childhood and parentage.

"So!" Called out an American voice, "This is the fella who has your heart!" The two men looked over to see none other than Lewin Light. Standing there in his odd outfit and straw hat.

Angel looked like a deer in the headlights, and Rin simply looked curious before asking, "Arthur is this your friend? The smelly-" "YES!" Angel interrupted and quickly turned to introductions, "Rin. Lightning. Light. Rin."

"Angel!" Lewin teased, "You never told me that Rin was such a cutie!" Proceeding that he wrapped an arm around the demon's shoulders. "So he told you I'm a smelly what?"

Rin replied, "Smelly Shit, were his words I believe." His laugh was pure and joyful. Angel just groaned and shot their third wheel a warning glare.

Lighting looked unfazed by it, like a human version of Mephisto. "So what else had he told you about me? Hmm?"

"You work with him for a security company, and you like to take shortcuts, but you're still very good at your job. Oh and you're his best friend!"

Their conversation continued like this for awhile until finally Angel snapped, "Lighting! Go away! I did not invite you! Find your own date!!"

The man in question teased, "But I like your date! He's so good looking and funny!" And with that he turned and pressed his lips to a new very startled demon. That was when Angel lost it and socked his friend in the face because how dare Lightning kiss Rin! Perfect, beautiful, oh so lovable Rin! He liked Rin god damn it!

Angel froze at that though. Did he actually like Rin? A demon? He looked the demon prince in the eyes and knew he was screwed because he more than liked the guy.

Next thing he knew he had the spawn of Satan in his lap, and they were locked into a passionate kiss, as Lighting gave him a thumbs up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments! Also question! What is your favorite part of this story so far? Let me know! The next chapter should be up in a day or two!


	8. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots happening in this chapter. Shiratori and Kuro enter the stage, and Rin talks to Yukio. We also find out how Rin plans to defeat Satan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did most of Kuro's lines directly from the manga and tweaked what Rin said to fit my needs for the story. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and Rin uses his echo voice again. Cause one of ya'll wanted more of that! :3

Rin couldn't help it. He had to talk with his youngest brother. The guilt was eating him alive, even if he didn't think he should feel all that bad about it. As it was it had been easy to learn where his now not twin's dorm was. He had Mephisto on his side after all.

 

What he had not anticipated was who Yukio's roommate was.

 

"Okumura?!"

 

Rin looked at the ash lavender haired teen in mild shock, before he spoke in his you’re a bug and I'm thinking about stepping on you voice, "That's Okumura-Sensei to you, Shiratori. Now unless my brother, Astaroth, is possessing you again, I need to speak with Yukio."

 

The teen didn't look intimidated in the least, actually he looked offended. Rin wasn't sure if he was annoyed or impressed by this. " _Oh? I'm not worth your time or something, now that you've magically become an adult, Okumura?_ I don't think I'll tell you where Yukio said he was going." The teen had a smug look on his face.

 

"I believe that means you are standing in my way." And with those words, that air went cold and gained a distorted shimmer. When Rin spoke again, his voice had taken on the distorted dual voice from when Yukio had shot him, "N _o_ **o** n _e_ ** _s_** t **a** _n_ d ** _s_** _i_ **n** ** _M_** **Y** _w_ **a** ** _y_** _,S_ **h** i ** _r_** **a** _t_ o ** _r_** **i!** ** _!_** Y ** _O_** _U_ **A** _R_ **E** B _E_ ** _N_** **E** T ** _H_** **M** _E_ **!** ** _!_** N **o** _w_ **t** e ** _l_** l **m** _e_ ** _w_** h ** _er_** e h ** _e i_** s! ** _!_** ' Then the voice returned to normal and Rin finished in a sickly sweet tone, " _Or so help me, I will tear your soul in two._ "

 

"What the fuck, Okumu-" Reiji made a pained whimper, as he felt something like talons dig into his soul, "F-FINE!! You just missed him! He said something about going to the southern rear entrance bridge!"

 

Rin released him, and the distorted shimmer faded away. The teen glanced at where the shimmer had just been, before nervously asking, "What was that?"

 

"Which?"

 

Ruiji looked at Rin somewhat scared now, "Both I guess…"

 

"Well I had to throw up a barrier, so if I decided to rip your soul apart anyways, no one would have known. So how did it feel to have something like me reach inside you?" The petrified look on the teen's face, Rin gave him one of his most demonic grins he could, before he strode off down the hall and called in a sing song voice, "Now be a good boy, Shiratori-Kun!"

 

It didn't take long before he found himself on a rooftop, just above the scene of Yukio, with a group of Exorcists, fighting a very large, very angry cat sidhe.

 

 _"LAIRS! YOU'RE LYING!"_ Came the angry yowling of the demon, _"LIARS! SHIRO CAN'T DIE! HE'S TOO STRONG!"_   It was at this moment that Rin leapt down from his perch to land on the ground between the cat and the Exorcists, only to catch a rally of bullets himself. _"SHIRO WILL COME BACK! HE CAN'T DIE!"_

 

"RIN!!" Yukio screamed out, as the demon prince seemed to sway for a moment, before he toppled to the ground. Rin could hear a pair of guns clatter to the ground, and the next thing he knew, Yukio was kneeling at his side, yelling, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" Instantly the fighting ceased.

 

"G-Get the bullets out while I talk to the sidhe. I think he misses dad…" Rin hissed due to the stinging feeling of the blessed silver in his torso Yukio quickly set to work, as Rin turned his head to look the grieving cat in the eyes. _"Hey! You! Shiro is dead. What's your name?"_

 

 _"Shiro will come back! And I won't die before he returns!"_ The cat cried at him, _"I don't believe you! STOP LYING!"_

 

_"I'm not. I'm Rin. Shiro raised me, and he died trying to save me. You loved Shiro, so you're sad. I feel the same way. So let's be friends, and we can avenge him together."_

 

The cat sidhe was silent for a moment, before it sobbed, _"Shiro's gone!!"_  It turned small and curled up in the crook of Rin's neck crying itself silly, before the cat sidhe finally nosed Rin's cheek mewling firmly, _"My name is Kuro. I was your father's familiar. You have my loyalty."_

 

The two demons felt the oath lock into place, as Kuro sat next to Rin like a house cat, as Yukio worked. "Mission accomplished." Rin stated, "Yukio, we need to talk."

 

"You need to go to the hospital." Yukio patronized.

 

Rin rolled his eyes, "Do you not remember shooting me in the face? I'm a god, Yukio. I'll be fine, once these bullets are all out of me. Granted my healing factor works better, when I don’t have to push foreign objects from it."

 

The younger Okumura frowned at the reminder of Rin's god complex, but he just sighed and hurried up with the bullets. Sure enough, a few moments after the final bullet was out, the bullet wounds scared over and looked as though they had been there for years.

 

"Let's go to my place to talk." Rin suggested, "I'm not sure that your roommate wants to see me anytime soon."

 

"What did you do to Ruiji?" Yukio groaned.

 

"Nothing! Honest!" When the skeptical look didn't drop from Yukio's face, Rin sighed, "So I might have threatened to tear his soul to shreds, but I wouldn't have actually done it… How can you be on a first name bases with a creep like Shiratori?"

 

It didn't take longer than ten silent minutes for the former twins to reach Rin's apartment. Once there Rin went straight to the kitchen. "So do you want anything to drink?" Rin called out, as Yukio sat down at the kitchen counter.

 

 _"Silver Vine Sake!!"_ Kuro shouted, as he swiped the round bomb like object from Yukio. "KURO! NO!" But as soon as the cat sidhe had opened it, the strong scent of alcohol filled the tiny kitchen. A moment passed, before Yukio sighed, "I should have known… Do you have any mineral water?"

 

Rin pulled a bottle of soda (Pop if you call it that or Soda Pop if you must.) from the fridge, before he shut it. "No, but I can have Amaimon go get some for you."

 

Yukio looked stratled, "THE DEMON KING OF EARTH!?!?"

 

"Yeah." Rin's face suddenly lite up with understanding, "OH! You don't know about that! He answers to me now. I sort of stole him from Samuel-Nii! Of course Amaimon was willingly going along with Sami-Nii, but same deal really."

 

"Stole him?" Yukio wasn't sure he liked what he was hearing.

 

Rin nodded, as he took a sip of the soda, "Yeah, and do you know how much I've missed soda? They don’t have anything even remotely similar to it in Gehenna. Not even in Samuel's district." Suddenly a pointy green haired male waltzed through the door holding a grocery bag, full of mineral water.

 

"Thank you Amaimon. You are dismissed." Rin stated, as he took the bag. Yukio accepted the water, and after putting them away, Rin sat down, across from his brother.

 

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

 

Rin itched the back of his neck, "Right to the point? Okay… I wanted to say that I am sorry about last week. I was just trying to intimidate you. It was a habit I developed in Gehenna. More out of survival than anything. In Gehenna either you dominate or be dominated. With my plans, I can’t afforded to play second fiddle to anyone."

 

"I'm sorry for shooting you. It’s just that you're so different now. You even act like a demon at times now…" Yukio sighed.

 

"Yukio, I am demon." Rin deadpanned. "And if I where to turn against Assaih, humanity would be doomed. Satan just sees humans as his play things. This war is a joke to him, but I plan to end it. As it is I plan to defeat Satan to do so, so you have no need to fear me. I'm still Rin."

 

Yukio gave a great sigh, "I was suppose to protect you from demons, and I failed. You got dragged down to Gehenna…"

 

"Its not your fault, Yukio." Rin comforted, "That was Satan's doing, and if you think for one moment that you honestly have any ability to take him on, then you are crazy. You aren’t crazy are you, Yukio?"

 

"No, but-" "You see! Not your fault!"

 

Yukio met his twin's kind eyes, "How do you plan to defeat Satan?"

 

"Plain and simple." Rin stated, "He gains a bulk of his power from Gehenna and his worshipers. So I take both!"

 

Yukio stared at his brother in utter shock. "So- That's it?! It's that simple? But how?!"

 

"I take the Ba'al as my own, and their kingdoms and followers become mine."

 

"So Amaimon?"

 

"Yes, and since Mephisto is on my side, that's two out of the eight down already. Plus, I know about the location one or two that are here in Assiah! Which is part of why I came back."

 

Yukio couldn’t help but think it was crazy, but it was so crazy that it just might work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if any of you have questions feel free to ask. If it won't spoil anything I'll answer, if it will I'll just say spoilers and thank you for asking! Let me know what ya'll think! And let me know if there is anything that you are looking forward to!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will be posting the next chapter soon. I'll try to keep this updated as much as possible. Also considering what the latest is going on with the manga, this is not going to be very cannon. Well it will be almost cannon up to a certain point, but I don't think I'll be able to manage it the further in. Cause I don't even know what's going on anymore. But lol at the inn! Am I right? I thought Yukio was gonna strangle that old woman!


End file.
